Peter Parker Gets Hurt While Staying at the Avengers Tower
by fan of anything and everything
Summary: Peter Parker had been settling into the team. Peter has grow quite found of Steve, Tony and Bruce. While having a relaxing day, Peter and Steve are messing around. They get up to no good and Peter ends up getting hurt. How will Steve ever forgive himself? Bruce saves Peter.


Steve had been throwing Peter into the air, watching him stick to the ceiling all morning. Steve was fascinated, that even without his suit Peter could dangle from almost any surface.

After about the seventh million time, Steve grabbed hold of Tony, in a state of panic, pulling him to where Peter was, only to see that he had not only stuck to the glass windows, but was fully lodged between the glass of his lab and the med bay, even after Tony had already told them not to go near there.

Tony sighed, already fed up with their stupidity. The surfaces were not only something that attracted such a force, one very similar to the force Peter gave off when he used is web shooters or his enhanced abilities, but were also highly destructive to anything that tried to penetrate them. This wouldn't have been such a problem if Peter hadn't put on his suit earlier, to show off to Steve, as Tony had just updated the suit to accommodate Peter's need to break glass when victim's where stuck in a house fire or needed another exit. Of course, this had sounded good at the time.

"Peter just stay where you are and try not to move."

Tony tried to sound as pissed off as he felt, and it certainly came across.

"Peter I am so sorry, we'll figure this out. Tony do something."

"Look even if the place starts blowing up, Peter has enhanced healing abilities, so he'll be fine. So, if I were you I would be following me to a safe location."

"TONY." Steve tried not sounding agitated and frightened, but he wasn't sure if it had worked or not, especially since Peter hadn't taken his eyes off him.

"STEVE. Look you're the one who got him into this mess." Tony looked Steve dead in the eyes trying to remain stern, preparing for an argument, but the frightened look in his eyes had his whole argument melting away. "I don't know how to get him out of this." Tony's eyes fell to the floor before anyone could see the sorrow in them. But Peter saw, he saw how hard Tony wanted to help, but just didn't know how.

"I don't know what do to. We can't just leave him here, look at him." Steve could feel the panic start to rise in him, what had he done. He was so interested in his own personal gain from watching Peter do his Spiderman thing, that he now might have gotten the poor boy killed.

Not only could Peter hear all the panic in everyone's voice, he could feel it to, the way Tony wanted so desperately to protect him, how Steve didn't know what he would do if anything happened to the young boy. It was one of his enhanced abilities that he hadn't told Tony about because of the way he always freaked out when Peter got new abilities.

"I'm so sorry."

Peter had spoken so softly he hadn't been sure if anyone heard, but they all turned to look at him. Astonished that Peter had thought this was his fault.

"Look if I hadn't been so regardless, none of this would have happened."

Steve had always tried to take all the blame, even though he wasn't entirely wrong.

"I'm sorry for making you all panic and freak out, I just"

Peter was cut short by both of Tony and Steve's hands coming in to stop him from saying anymore.

"We aren't panicked."

"Or freaking out." Steve chirmed in.

"Yes, yes you are." Peter thought it was a better time than any to come clean. "I…I have this new ability where I can sense everyone's feelings and thoughts. I haven't told you because I knew it would make you scared that I could know what you were feeling, because we all know you aren't big on that sort of stuff."

"Oh. Peter." Tony was horrified to find that Peter felt he couldn't trust him, but he mostly felt sorrow for pushing the boy further away than he had intended to.

"I do trust you, Tony." Peter felt the need to reassure Tony it wasn't his fault and that he did trust him. "I'm sorry, I know I should have told you. I should have come to you straight away, but I wasn't sure how you would react."

Steve had started shuffling his feet, feeling more and more uncomfortable with peter and Tony's heart to heart moment. He instantly regrated feeling it though.

"You don't have to be uncomfortable, Steve. Sorry about that."

Tony looked so confused momentarily forgetting that Peter could feel what they were feeling.

Steve turned away, trying to hide his blushing face growing more intense with everyone staring at him.

"Well, anyway. How am I meant to get down?" Peter wanted to change the subject so that Steve didn't have to be embarrassed anymore, and his arms were staring to get tried.

"I think I have something that might work." Tony stared making his way to where the main power was. "But I'm afraid it may hurt you, Peter."

"It's ok, whatever it is I can handle it." Peter was trying to sound brave, even though his fear was starting to intensify.

"Well what's the plan Tony." Steve had finally calmed down from his embarrassment.

"If I turn off the power the glasses power should lessen a bit, but unfortunately I designed this so that even without any power the glass would still protect us. So, I'm sorry Peter, but Steve is going to have to pull you away from the glass which is where the painful part comes in. The glass has a technological component that resists anything being pried off it, hopefully with Steve's super strength and your healing capabilities, it might just work."

"Okay, lets do it." Peter had to keep his breaths steady before he started panicking completely.

"Ok, Steve get in place."

"1…2…"

"Peter I'm so sorry."

"3." Tony shut down all the power in the tower and prayed.

"mmmh." Peter was mumbling in a bit of discomfort.

Even with Steve's super strength it was becoming a challenge, Steve had to kick it in to over drive.

"Argh." The screams that Peter was letting out were horrendous, the whole building shook with the loud noise.

After 2 minutes of pulling and pushing, Peter was finally free from the glass panels. But not without damage to his already small frame.

"Tony." Peter's voice was in such a whisper only the people within 30cm would have been able to hear it.

"Peter. It's okay, Bruce will fix you up. I'm so sorry that the extra force from Steve was necessary. I should have been more careful."

"I'm fine, Tony. I know. Everything will be alright."

How was he so calm, he had nearly been pulled to shreds by his favourite hero's.

Peter hadn't felt this bad since, since, he didn't think he had felt this bad, not even when that building had collapsed on him.

"Peter."

He was barely conscious, but he was still alive.

Steve picked him up as gently as he could, knowing how much pain that being almost pulled to shreds felt. They ran to Bruce in the med bay, who they had forgotten to tell about this incident.

"What the hell happened." Bruce didn't know where to start, especially since he didn't know what had happened.

"We... We."

"Here." Steve handed Bruce the footage from the security cameras.

"Oh, my." Bruce didn't know what he expected, but it definitely wasn't that.

"My med team have the day off, so its just us. You're going to have to help me out."

"Okay whatever you need."

"Yeah of course, anything."

"He is still conscious, how?" Bruce asked this more to himself than anything. But he couldn't understand how peter was still awake, his body's natural instincts should have made him sleep to conserve energy.

Peter could barely breath, his breaths were shallow and were barely existent. Peter's vitals were dropping and fast. He needed to do something.

"Tony, hand me that."

Bruce pointed to something on his small work bench and Tony immediately brought it straight to him. Bruce knew that he had to intubate Peter. He quickly gave peter as much sedation as possible, but Peter's eyes never left Bruce's.

Bruce apologised profusely, knowing what he had to do. This wasn't going to be easy let alone with Peter awake. Bruce slowly started intubating Peter, but Peter's poor body did not like it. He tried to squirm away, but Tony and Steve held him in place so that Bruce could do what he needed to.

"Peter. It's ok, I know its uncomfortable and it hurts, but it has to be done."

Bruce's kind words seemed to help Peter calm down a little bit. But as soon as that was done, Bruce had moved on to accessing Peter's other injuries. All his words had now been forgotten in the moment and Peter's nervous were climbing, making his heart rate fluctuate rapidly, rising and rising. Bruce came straight back to Peter, knowing what was happening, if he Peter didn't calm down he would have a heart attack.

"Peter, it's alright, I need you to calm down. I know everything hurts, and I don't know why the sedation hasn't worked, but its alright. We've got you. Peter look at me, it's alright."

But Peter couldn't calm down, he knew too much about what was going to happen, which only made it worse. He was going to have a heart attack because of his stupid nervous.

After some more calming words from them all, peter finally started to calm down, only when they had all promised not to leave.

"Peter, I'm going to look at your other injuries now. Okay?"

Peter nodded knowing what had to be done. He knew he had a few broken bones and they would have to be put back into place, as soon as possible, but he wasn't sure he could stand it. Why couldn't he just pass out already.

"After looking at these results, you will need some extensive physical therapy."

Everyone knew Peter wouldn't be happy about this, it would mean, Spiderman would have to be gone for quite awhile while he healed.

Peter just nodded needing some sleep, too tired to care right now.

"Okay Peter, I know you must be tired, so if you can, just try sleeping."

Peter didn't need to be told twice, as soon as the words left Bruce's mouth he closed his eyes and hoped the darkness would overcome him and take him to his dreams.

Unfortunately, that wasn't what happened at all. Peter couldn't open his eyes, he could feel and hear everything, but he couldn't manage to lift his heavy eyelids. He could hear Bruce calling out to him with panic rising in his voice. Peter could feel sharp pricks going into his arm, needles.

Tony hadn't even realised what was happening, he couldn't comprehend why Bruce was so worried, but it hit him with such force he almost fell backwards.

"Peter. Buddy wake up. Come on, Peter."

Peter had started jerking around, realising what was happening, he was trying to wake up. But was only making it harder for the three of them to hold him down so that the medicine could work.

Peter's eyes fluttered open and stopped jerking so suddenly it was hard to keep up.

"Argh." Peter screamed, not from pain like before, but from something much worse. Fear.

"It's alright, Peter, It's alright." Those words had been repeated to him so much that day it became almost second nature.

"Bruce. Help me. Help me."

It was a horrible sight for anyone watching, a young boy in pain and overpowering fear, while his favourite people tried desperately to help him.

After ten minutes of Peter screaming for help, the pain killers and second dose of sedation kicked in.

Peter stopped moving instantly, getting such relive that he let out a small sigh. The small figure of Peter had finally come to rest, even though the sedation hadn't knocked him out it was helping ease all his worries.

Bruce fixed Peters broken bones and patched him back up, while repeating calming words to Peter, which helped so much that when Tony went to leave Peter hadn't even mined, Tony needed to use the bathroom and hadn't dared leave the boy, but now that he was finally at ease he slipped out.

Bruce took out the intubated tube as Peter was now able to breath on his own again.

"Thank you, Bruce."

"It's my pleasure Peter, now you just rest."

"Okay. Hey where's Tony."

Peter had always been so attached to Tony that whenever Peter was hurt Tony never left for the fear the boy would start panicking, so Bruce wasn't sure if to tell him that he had left or not.

"He just…um… well he just went to the bathroom."

"Oh, Okay." Peter had taken it so much better than any other time.

During the night, Peter had to be re-intubated as he had stopped breathing again.

After a long 24 hours of straight sleeping, Peter finally started opening his eyes to Bruce's concerned face and distant calls.

"Peter, can you open your eyes for me."

"Peter."

"mmhmm." Was all Peter could say, the tube from his intubation still in his mouth. Without even realising he reached for it to get it out of his way.

"No, Peter, you need that. We had to re-intubate you, but you'll be okay." Relief washed over Bruce as Peter woke. He wasn't sure if he had given him too much sedation and those side effects wouldn't be pretty.

"I'm going to check your pupils now, Okay, Peter?"

Peter nodded, but instantly regretted it for it not only made him dizzy, but the light was way to bright for him. He wanted to scream and push It away. Bruce picked up on this and took away his penlight, he put it on the lowest setting and tried again, noticing how this time it didn't bother Peter. He would have to remember that.

"Your heart rate is a little slow and your still not able to breath on your own yet, but you'll get there. You'll be okay."

Peter nodded knowing Bruce would look after him. Peter felt the safest he had in a long time.


End file.
